writenowfandomcom-20200214-history
The Super Police
The Super Police is a series by waZelda that is currently on hiatus. It is set in present day although it is old enough that smart phones was not a thing when the series was first written. Synopsis: As the earth is hit by a comet with dangerous radiation, many people die and many suffer from cancer, but a few get extraordinary powers and not everyone use them for good. One young adult from Norway gets a particularly unique gift that makes him more useful than powerful. When he joins the police's special forces he enters a life that is even more dangerous to him than to everyone else. Author's notes My pride in this series has been steadily decreasing since I stoped writing. As much as I love some of the characters the first two volumes in particular have pretty weak pacing. Also, this series is getting old and my grasp of the English language have admittedly improved a lot since I first translated The Omega Force. It is a series I would very much like to rebout, though second drafts aren't my strong suit. Some of the content is very specifically Norwegian and might not make sense to non-Norwegian readers. When I originally posted the stories in The Writer's Lounge Union on GameSpot I had footnotes in the comment section, but since that forum doesn't exist anymore I can't find them - and reading through to find those instances and write new footnotes is way more work than it's worth. If you want to inquire about something, feel free to post it in the comments. Also, if you don't think Alice looks as hot on the picture as she is described in the story, then that is just because of the surprise when she discovers her powers and has nothing to do with my abilities as an artist. Completed volumes There are three volumes of the story so far. The links below will take you to the Google Drive documents. #The Omega Force #The X-Mafia #The Butcher Plot Synopsis The Omega Force When radio-active debries from a blown-up planet hits the earth, Erlend Grøm is one of many who has his life turned upside down. His parents and best friend dies and in addittion he gains a special ability and decides to join the newly founded special branch of the police for people with powers out of the ordinary. The X-Mafia A mutant that can heal any illness comes forth, but is abducted by a mutant that looks like a big gargoyle. Soon a group calling themselves the X-Mafia admitts responsibility and demands a ransom. Rescuing the healer becomes a personal matter for Erlend since his girlfriend Irene has cancer and urgently needs the healing. The Butcher A man named Johannes Lund has started killing other mutants. When he moves his area of operation to Oslo, Erlend Grøm is invited to join the Oslo branch of the Omega Force to help finding and fighting him. Back in Aust-Agder, Alice Maine gets into trouble with the X-madia, who has kidnapped someone important to her. Important Characters Omega Force Members Erlend Grøm is the main character and I-person of the story. He is a firm believer in love, he likes to makes jokes and is usually the first person to question his superiors. Before he joined the Super Police he had no idea what to do with his life. On his spare time he plays video games and secretly tries to write poems, but without any real hope to turn it into a career. Powers: Withing a range of half a kilometer he can sense a signal from everything that is living. He can tell their position and also tell humans from animals, males from females and mutants from normal people. He can also tell someone's age and whether or not they are ill. ' Henrik Våge' is the leader of the local omega force in Arendal. He is a strictly by the book person and has a long career in the police since before he became a mutant. His powers have an unfortunate back-side as they have cursed him with a need to drink large amounts of water. Powers: Henrik can teleport on a short range, but he is not invisible while he does it. Instead he turns into a small cloud of ash-like particles that can quickly fly to where he wants to go. He can teleport with someone if he touches them as he starts to teleport, but it drains his energy very quickly. Benjamin Lyse. Erlend is often Benjamin's sparring partner as Benjamin tests the limits of his powers or trains them. The two share a common interest in comics. Benjamin lost his entire family during the Catastrophe. Powers: Benjamin can infiltrate someone's brain as long as he is sufficiently close to them. Once inside he can mess with their senses, make them uncontious, access their memories and much more. However breaking into someone's brain is hard and it is possible for the victim to fight back. Benjamin can also use his powers to communicate from brain to brain with his allies. ' Alice Maine'. Besides being an Omega Force member, Alice wants to be and artist and since she gained her powers, her band has changed their name and she has began using her special abilities as part of the show. She is considered very attractive and has a good voice, but in terms of lyrics her band has a long way to go. Powers: Alice can control and create fire and can not be hurt by fire or high tempratures herself - though she is not immune to the negative effects of smoke. She can throw fireballs and she can even make it look like her irises are on fire. Michael Andresen used to be somewhat of a dare devil even before getting his powers and gets a rush from the more dangerous missions. Gaining superpowers has made him take an interest in physics since he has discovered that many of the limits does not come from himself, but from how traction and air resistance works. Powers: Michael has extraordinarily fast muscle fibres enabling him to move very fast. He is not as easily injured as normal people either. However, running normally he can not exceed terminal velocity. In theory Michael could run a lot faster than the speed of sound, but since traction forces are limited he can't achieve that. To Michael, every surface is like running on ice and he can never run at full speed. Lise Gustavson. The Catastrophe really took its toll on Lise, who lost her boyfriend Lars and most of her family. In addition, her powers have left her with greatly lowered self-esteem and a hatred for her own body, which is both less attractive and way less convinient than it used to be. Powers: Lise's muscle mass multiplied as she mutated, leaving her too heavy for most bathroom scales to measure and with enough strength to lift an average adult man with one arm. Inger Sydnes is the oldest member of the Aust-Agder branch of the Omega Force and is not often sent out on missions. Powers: Inger can manipulate all kinds of electromagnetic waves such as radio transmissions microwaves and to a lesser extent even visual liht. Villains Ben Rudi Johnsen is quickly rising to be the main villain of the story, Ben Rudi likes to makes jokes just like Erlend, but prefers more offensive ones. He has very little respect for human lives and has a burning hatred for Erlend, both caused by differing personalities and the fact that Erlend has a sort of immunity to his ability. Powers: Ben Rudi can create elaborate illusions, enabling him to look like anyone, turn anyone invisible or make everything dark and much more. There are hardly limits to what he can make people see. Still, he can not create noise or smells and he can definitely not fool sense of touch or Erlend's radar power. Kim Natanael Dale is the leader of the group calling themselves the X-mafia which also includes Ben Rudi. His powers are quite considerable, although whether he has the killer instinct to function as a crime boss is debatable. Powers: 'Telek', as he is called can telekinetically lift and move any object within a thirty meter radius. He can lift many objects at once, but has a limit as to how heavy the objects can be. His powers are limited when it comes to counter-acting forces other than gravity. He can for instance not screw of the lid on a jar without difficulty and can only telkinetically nudge an object out of someone's hand if he has the element of surprise. Stein Moland is only thriteen year old, but still a member of the X-mafia and notable for kidnapping the healer in volume 2 of the story. Powers: He can turn into a creature that looks a lot like a gargoyle. It can fly despite having a body that should theoretically be too heavy compared to the size of its wings. Others '''Irene '''is Erlend's friend, turned girlfriend. While she is important to Erlend and they live together, he is not certain he loves her and thus feels guilty about their relationship. See also *Category:Fantasy *Category:Sci-fi *User:WaZelda Category:Fantasy Category:Ongoing story Category:Sci-fi Category:By waZelda